Lay With Me
by jarrod-and-amanda
Summary: A collection of different one shots involving Gaara and Sakura, Possibly an extra person or two later on. Rated M for lemon, launguage, possible violence and more. R & R
1. Lay With Me

. . . ...SEX Yep this is one big lemon :) everyone like a little sex right i know i do? ~~~This was written by Jarrod:) ~~~

I DOnt OWN NARUTO!

* * *

The two teenagers walked to the door, Gaara let his hand run across Sakura's back slowly and gently, making her take a deep breath and lean towards him slightly unconsciously, but he noticed it immediately.

Gaara looked around for his brother's truck and and noticed it parked out by the garage, which ment he'd be in there all day working on something. Sakura reached for the doorknob but was stopped when Gaara turned her around and began kissing her neck gently, rubbing his fingertips up her sides going underneath the back of her tank top to feel her cool skin. She opened her mouth and gave a quiet moan, "Someone might see us!" she tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. When he got horny hardly anything could cool him down. She kept pushing him until she felt a warm hand on her thigh, moving slowly up her skirt, finding her pink lacy underwear. She gasped and closed her eyes as she felt a finger start to rub her most sensitive area slowly in a circular motion.

Gaara watched Sakura's face, looking closely as her expression changed with each stroke of his finger. He started moving a little slower then slipped into her underwear, letting two fingers linger against her opening before pushing them in ever so slowly. She moaned and scratched down his back on time, making him pull his fingers out and slam them back in hard,leaving them there. She yelped loudly in surprise, she never knew where his hotspots were, she never really thought to find out, but now...

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed Gaara had his eyes shut tight and was biting his bottom lip. She scratched up his back slowly, pressing her nails into his skin. And he made a small sound that sounded like a quiet moan, which was something he never did.

He opened his eyes and she could see the lust flooding them his noramlly sea green eyes had turned a deep red. Gaara grabbed the side of her face in his hands and began to kiss her hungrily. Sakura nibbled on his bottom lip when he was taking a small breath and he slammed her against the door, yanking off his shirt. He pulled off her shirt as fast as he could and kissed down her neck to the fabric of her bra. Gaara gave her nipples each a gentle nibble and left a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach, giving extra attention to the spot right above her belt buckle while he undid it. Gaara went back up and traced Sakura's full lips with his tongue, licking off the cherry lip gloss she had coated them with. It was mixed with the sundae he had seen her devour earlier.

"Want to make a little bet?"

His skilled hands ran down her sides, his nails barely dragging across her skin.

"What kinda bet?" she asked biting his neck hard then nibbing his ear. She loved to make bets about sex with him, even if she hardly ever won she still got lots of special attention.

"If I can bring you to a screaming climax in 10 minutes then you have to clean my truck in a skimpy outfit while I watch and be my sex slave for that night. And if you win I'll-"

She cut him off, "If I win you have to do our next project and fuck me any time I want for a week."

He then skimmed the back of her pale body, nimble fingers unhooking her bra as a wandering mouth explored her neck and trailed down to her supple breasts. "Deal," he whispered, seeing her green eyes turn red.

A small moan reached his ears, nothing more, really, than a sharp intake of breath that escaped as a rather loud sigh. He felt hands find their way into his perfectly styled hair. His tongue drew circles around perky, pink nipples, teeth grazing sensitive skin as his hands slid down to explore.

Sakura sighed in content as she felt Gaara's hands slide down her body. She jumped a bit when she felt them grab onto her butt and massage circles into her cheeks roughly. His hands moved from her butt to her breasts, massaging them tenderly. Desiding there was no time for games, He pushed her up against the door and began kissing his way down her body. Once his head was positioned between her legs, he brought a hand up to trail the path his lips had taken.

While his fingers began slowly moving in and out of her, he planted kisses on her inner thighs, feeling the heat that seeped from her most private area. Sakura felt Gaara's fingers caress her swollen clit, and she moaned in anticipation. His fingers slid lower to her entrance, one poking inside once again. She felt his finger scan the area, another being added, until it hit a spot that made her arch her back and pull his red hair.

His fingers teased her opening. He pulled them out and pushed them in, hitting that spot each time. He removed his fingers only to replace them with his warm tongue before a whine of protest could be uttered. He licked, starting from her opening, to her clit and began to suck, the small bundle of nerves. His tongue trailed to her entrance, licking up the juices that gathered there and swirling around the area.

He began to slide up her pale body, his erection becoming too painful to ignore. He fused her mouth with his in a kiss that lacked in passion but made up for with lust. He quickly undid his pants and yanked Sakura's underwear off from under her skirt and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and nibbled at his ear lobe once again. He moved her slightly, guiding his throbbing member into Sakura's hot, tight entrance

She moaned with ecstasy at the feeling of him inside of her. Her skin was on fire with the heat of his touch, and she couldn't take the teasing. "fuck me," she begged, scratching his back as he bounced her on his dick.

He slamed her against the wall. Thrusting fully into her, gritting his teeth as she scratched his back again. He couldn't control himself anymore

He began to thrust deeper into the girl ramming her head against the door and bitting her neck hard. She arched her back feeling an orgasm coming, the moan that escaped her lips sent vibrations down his throat as he clamped his lips onto hers. Both of them were on the verge of completion, desperately seeking the tension release.

His lips latched onto Sakura's neck , sucking hard, sharp teeth sinking into soft skin, drawing blood. She dug her nails into Gaara's smooth skin, scratching bright red lines down his back. He gasped and gave a sharp moan as her inner walls tightened around his member, and hot juices flowed from her opening.

"Gaara!" She screamed as she came, shuddering and grabbing onto him for support as she felt herself weakening

Gaara continued to thrust into her. Harder than before. Bitting harder and her already bleeding neck and spilling his seed inside of her.

Gaara kept his dick inside her for a few seconds as the two of them caught their breath. Finally he put her down and handed her her bra and thong from the bench he had tossed them on moments ago. She slipped the thong on as Gaara fixed his boxers and pants then went over and helped her snap the back of her white bra. The left sholder strap insantly turned red from the blood flowing from the bite mark on her neck.

"Um... I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was impulsive." Gaara muttered apolitically picking her up and carring her to the bench. Gaara sat down next to Sakura and traced the bite mark with his finger tips, making her cringe. "I really am sorry about that." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked, feeling his forehead, "You never apologize, even if someone gets hurt and... you've never kissed my forehead."

Gaara looked down, "You're mine and I don't want you hurting, especially because of me."

Sakura looked at him surprised, he was never so nice to her. She had always wanted to be more then just friends with benifets but he always told her all he wanted was sex. "Are you saying that you like me as more than just a fuck buddy?" She asked curiously, hopping for a yes

Gaara looked at her, his eyes back to the normal color, "I-"

"WOAH!" Kankuro yelled in surprise, adverting his eyes to the sky above as Gaara stood up straight in front of Sakura, hiding her shirtless body from his brother. "What in the hell are you two doing? Do the others know you're together?"

Gaara grabbed her hand and hid it behind him, jealous. "We aren't together. We just mess around. There's no feeling's behind it. And nobody else knows. If you tell so help me I'll cut off you're balls." He said rudely. Kankuro glared at him.

"Look, this isn't something we want people knowing. It might cause problems and drama. Who knows, it may even brake up the group!" Sakura explained

"Put your shirt on so that he'll stop glaring at me, it's pissing me off" Kankuro demanded looking at the purple shirt on the ground. Sakura quickly threw on the shirt on her and got in front of Gaara. "Thank you. I wont tell anyone as long as you two keep it behind closed doors and clean up any... um... messes you two make. Oh, and don't do it on the table, or my bed, or anything I sit or eat on."

Sakura smiled, "Deal, thank you so much."

Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand, "I'll talk to you later" Kankuro nodded and walked away.

"Are you seriously still in the mood?" Sakura asked a bit hurt from what he had said to his brother.

He shook his head, "No, but we still have an hour or two"

"Oh alright. What do we do then?" she asked. She had only been to his house in short visits for sex and even then it was never in his room.

Gaara winked,. "Damn, now I am in the mood, you think we have time?"

Sakura looked at her watch, "I think so. What do you have in mind?"

Gaara saw that his brother had gone back in the shop, so he grabbed her by the wrist and guided her towards his house. "Let's go to the guest room and I'll show you what's on my mind." he growled, lust taking over.

He pulled Sakura quickly threw the living room and to the back of the house where the guest room was located. When they got inside he pulled close the door and locked it just in case his parents or brother tried to walk in. Then he slammed her against the wall and literally ripped off her shirt. Gaara planted kisses down her neck to her breasts and began to lick and suck on the fabric of her bra again, giving a little nibble every so often to get her to moan or maybe even wimmper a little bit.

Noticing what he was doing, she unbuttoned his uniform shirt and slid it of his shoulders. Her nails found their way to his back just like they did on the porch, she scratched quickly down his back and grabbed a handful of his red hair, pulling it up and a little away from her so she could see him close his eyes and moan. His eyes opened up, once again they were deep red. Sakura unbuttoned his black skinny jeans and he helped her pull them off of his well toned legs and he tossed them across the room.

Gaara kissed down her stomach and pulled off her short skirt easily, showing off the sexy thong she was wearing and unsnapped her bra. Gaara took a step back and looked Sakura up and down while she slid the bra off her shoulders and threw it with Gaara's pants, "You look taster every time I get you undressed, Saku." he told her, pushing her onto the bed and slipping off her thong. Gaara got on the bed between her legs and gave her a devious smile before his tongue licked at her opening slowly, making her grip the sheets. He loved to tease her, but he could help thinking of how it felt to fell her tight walls wrapped around him. He kissed up her stomach and bit at her neck, trying unsucessfully to avoid where he had bit to hard moments before. She scratched up his back and he couldn't take it anymore. He shoved himself into her wet opening, making her arch her back and moan in both surprise and pleasure. He pulled her hair and licked her neck as he pumped harder and faster inside of her. She tried to slow him down by moving her hips slowly against him, earning a low growl. His hands gripped her waist tightly and held her hips steady, causing her to squeal in pain, but he didn't notice.

He suddenly stopped and pulled out, the weight of him hold her down was realesed. Before Sakura had a chance to ask what was wrong, he flipped her over and yanked her to the edge of the bed. She gasped as he spread her legs pushed three fingers into her tight pussy from behind her, "Gaara what are you-"

"Shh" he whispered, nibbling on her ear and licking her neck. He tried teasing her again, slapping her ass and roughly moving his fingers inside of her and licking at her opening. Once again his throbbbing member became to much to handle. His right hand grabbed a handful of her long pink hair and he pushed himself slowly inside of her, making her moan. He could feel her shaking beneath him as he began pounding inside of her gently at first but getting rougher with each thrust. His hand held tight to her hair, pushing her against the mattress. He moved his hips faster and his breathing got shallow.

"Gaara!" she moaned loudly, he felt her walls tightening around his dick and he moved faster, making her moan loudly as he hit her g-spot over and over again. "I'm gunna-" she started but she let out a loud moan, her whole body shaking in ecsacy.

Gaara smiled, and flipped her over once again, putting her leg on his shoulder for balance and thrusted into her once again, harder this time. Making her arch her back. His hipps moved faster, starting to break rythum and Sakura could tell he was getting close. With the last bit of her energy she pushed him away alittle and threw him on the bed. Taking his hard dick in her mouth and sucking it, moving him fast in and out of her mouth. His hands gripped her hair and he fucked her mouth, moaning loudly as he came. She swollowed and walked to the small fridge in the corner to take a gulp of Dr. Pepper.

"Fuck," Gaara mumbled breathlessly. "You, You've never done that to me before."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "I've given you a blow job before. Many times."

"No, taken control. You've never taken control of me like that." He told her sitting up and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Do you not want me to?" she asked, walking to him and straddling his lap, kissing his neck softly. His body shook slightly.

"Do it anytime you want. That was fucking hot." He told her with a kiss. Gaara looked over at the clock, "Hey look we still have thirty minutes."

"Round three?" Sakura asked, but Gaara could see how tired she was.

He shook his head and handed Sakura her clothes off the floor which she put on. Gaara buttoned his pants and took her hand gently. She could help but smile a little. "Let's go to my room." he told her. Sakura's smile only widened. "I kinda wanna lay down with you for a few minutes." he admitted, watching her blush.

* * *

This was originally written with different names (Cairo and Krystal) because i wasnt sure what pairing i liked for this particular story. After a couple reviews asking about the names I went in a re-read it and I think I fixed the name changes. Sorry guys3 R&R

Thanks to Habit who found my name mess ups:)


	2. Perfect

Sakura smiled at the redhead in front of her. His messy red hair was damp with sweat. Sakura couldn't believe she had made it to her senior year, let alone that she had finally found a guy who cared so deeply for her. She knew Gaara had a hard exterior but for some reason he had found it in his heart to let her through his walls. Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist as the DJ put on a slow song.

"Thanks for coming to prom with me," She sighed, "I know it's not your thing but I really am having a great time with you."

Gaara shook his head, "I'm actually enjoying myself. Dancing with you is fun and everyone's face when we first started dancing was priceless." Gaara brushed a strand of pink hair behind Sakura's ear and kissed her temple. "That dress really is beautiful on you by the way." He whispered.

Sakura's face turned pink as Gaara spun her around on the dance floor. Her pastel pink floor length dress twirled at her feet. Gaara held her from behind and gently kissed her neck, sending shivers down her bare back. "Gaara behave, people will see us," she giggled, turning back to face him with a bright smile.

"Let them watch then," he told her nibbling on her ear.

Sakura shook her head and pushed him away a little, earning a pouty glare from her boyfriend, "Not here," she told him, "but why don't we go ahead and leave, this things getting a little boring." Gaara nodded as Sakura winked at him and he quickly followed her out of the door. Sasuke glared at where they exited fire in his eyes.

~~~~~~~ Outside~~~~~~

Sakura led Gaara to the limo they had arrived in. He followed her lead, climbing into the limo only to be surprised with an intimate kiss. His tongue danced with hers, licking every inch of her mouth before he took his tongue back and nibbled on her bottom lip. Sakura moved closer to the red head, practically sitting on his lap. She bit Gaara's neck hard, earning a low hiss.

"Sorry was that too hard?" she asked.

Gaara grabbed her and laid her down on the longest seat in the back, "No," he growled, pressing him self against her through their clothes. Sakura let out a quiet moan and Gaara smirked, licking his lips at the sound. Gaara helped Sakura out of her dress carefully and flung his tux off. His lips attacked hers once again, moving himself against the blushing beauty under him. He loved how her face got flushed when she felt him touching her.

The redhead kissed the girl's neck as he began rubbing her clit through her panties. Sakura let out a quiet moan as she moved slightly. Her hand traveled down to Gaara's boxers, she slipped her fingers past the elastic and began trailing her fingers along his rock hard dick. Gaara growled, yanking her hand out of his boxers and holding them on her stomach with ease. "Gaara, what are you-"Sakura was cut off by a lustful look. Sakura felt her heart beating faster as Gaara pulled off the white thong she was wearing.

Gaara smirked bringing his mouth down to her entrance, licking every available inch, earning several loud moans from the flushed girl. Sakura growled breaking free of his grasp and pulling him onto the floor. She straddled his waist and bit his neck hard, almost drawing blood. She grabbed his wrists and began grinding against him through their under clothes. Gaara hissed once more.

"Take those that," he demanded staring at her strapless bra, his face beginning to turn flushed.

Sakura let go of his wrists to unsnap her bra. She barely had it off when she was tossed onto the seat with her feet flat on the floor. Gaara began licking her again, letting his tounge trail lazily along her pussy. He glanced up at her as he pushed a finger into her tight, wet pussy. Her eyes closed and she moaned softly, letting her hand rest in Gaara's red hair. He flicked his tongue against her small bundle of nerves over and over again as he moved his finger faster and faster inside of her. He pushed in a second finger in and listened to her moan his name. His dick started getting painfully hard and he pulled her to her feet before yanking off his boxers and sitting down in her place, attempting to pull her on top of him.

Sakura pulled her arm from Gaara, and dropped to her knees, quickly putting the tip of Gaara's large dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue against the head before taking his entire length into her hot mouth. She took him in and out of her mouth over and over again, running her tongue along his shaft slowly and flicking her tongue against his tip. Gaara moaned, trying not to thrust into her mouth and gag her. "Sakura," he hissed, she knew that meant she was really driving him insane.

Gaara made Sakura lay down and he looked at her slowly, letting his finger tips run down her neck to her hard nipples. He climbed on top of her and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking gently while pinching the other. Sakura moaned, attempting to grind her soaking wet pussy against his dick. Gaara held her waist so she couldn't move, "What do you want, Sakura?" he growled.

Sakura shivered as Gaara rubbed the tip of his dick against her opening slowly, "You," she breathed, before nibbling on his ear.

"No, tell me what you want me to do to that wet pussy of yours." He whispered, tying her wrists to the door handle with his red tie. He used one hand to tease her pussy and the other to squeeze her breasts. "Tell me," he demanded, squeezing harder.

Sakura moaned, "Ah, I want you to fuck me, baby."

Gaara kept teasing her, pushing the tip of his dick into her and pulling it back out, "What do you want?" he prompted sticking his tick into her once more.

"I want you to put your dick deep inside of me." She pleaded, her body shuddering. Gaara pushed a little more of himself into her and pulled back out earning a growl from Sakura. "Fuck me already, Damni- Ah!" she moaned as Gaara slammed into her. Her back arched and he wrapped his arms around her, thrusting in and out of her slowly, going as deep as he could.

Gaara used one hand to play with her nipples and moved faster, making her moan loudly. He could tell she was already close, but he didn't want her fun to be over just yet. He went faster, trying to push her to the edge, lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder and thrusting deeper. He felt her walls beginning to tighten and her breathing becoming ragged. He pulled out of her, smirking, before she could finish.

She looked at him, almost begging him with her eyes to fuck her, but he just licked his lips and kissed her neck. "Turn over," he commanded. She struggled to turn onto her stomach with her hands still tied. Eventually she flipped herself over. Gaara pulled the lower half of her body off of the seat and grabbed her hips with his rough hands. He took one of his hands and rubbed her pussy gently, feeling how wet the desperate girl really was. He took his dick and positioned it at her wet pussy before pushing himself in slowly earning a quiet moan. He placed a hand on her lower back and used his other hand to move one of her legs onto the seat so he could go deeper. He began thrusting harder into her, one hand on her shoulder to go deeper into her wet pussy and the other holding her hip. She screamed ad he found her spot and he stopped immediately, grabbing a bandanna from his bag and gagging her.

"To tight?" he asked, fingering her with three fingers as he repositioned her. She moaned through the bandanna and shook her head no. "Good" Gaara growled, suddenly slamming his dick into her, earning another scream, thankful the bandanna muffled her.

Gaara steadily thrusted into her warm pussy, moving his hips quickly. He felt her pussy getting wetter and her walls beginning to tighten once again. He reached down with one and began to rub her small bundle of nerves. She moaned loudly as her body began to shake slightly. He could tell her orgasm was coming soon. He moved faster inside of her, going as deep as her tight pussy would let him while he rubbed her clit in rough circles.

He felt her walls contract and loosen and the juices dripped down her legs as well as his and her moans slowly died down. Gaara to the gag off of her and untied her hands, "That was amazing," she told him, "Now it's your turn."

Gaara looked slightly shocked when she pushed him onto the seat, telling him to lay down, and climbing on top of him, lowing herself onto his erect dick. Gaara bit his lip as she grinded against him slowly, her wet pussy making it easy to slide in and out of her. She leaned down and bit his neck, hard, beginning to bounce on top of him, making Gaara growl. She could always drive him crazy when she was on top.

She started moving faster on top of him. Gaara felt his climax getting closer. Sakura felt his sharp intake of breath and knew he was getting close. She started grinding against him again, leaning back and moving faster. Gaara moaned loudly and grabbed her arm, pulling her against his chest. He began to move his hips against hers, making them grind faster and go deeper. Sakura bit his neck again before biting his ear, making him cum inside of her with a loud moan. His body shuddered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Did I wear you out?" Sakura winked, still straddling her boyfriend. Gaara only nodded, watching her as she got up and began getting dressed, ignoring the sweat covering her body.

"You always do," he finally said, pulling his tux back on, "It's not even close to the end of the dance, Let's go back in?" he offered, looking for his missing tie.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know, I mean I know it's not really your idea of fun. We can just hang out outside if you rather?"

Gaara helped her zip up her dress silently, before pulling her into a hug, "I want to go in, this is a night we'll remember for the rest of our lives together and I want it to be what you always dreamed, I'll dance until you can't stand anymore."

"I love you," Sakura whispered.

"I love you to, come on." He told her, ready to go make Sakura even happier.

~~~~~~~~~~ Back Inside ~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke watched at his ex-girlfriend pranced back into the room, Gaara close behind. Both of them were drenched in sweat, but it was cold outside. He felt his face heat up in anger, there was no denying what happened, the Sabaku kid took advantage of his girl, and that didn't make the black haired Uchiha happy in the slightest, but when he won King he knew there wouldn't be anything standing between him and his Cherry Blossom, she'd come running back to him.

"Here's some punch," Gaara offered Sakura, ready to down his own glass greedily. She smiled and tanked him before gulping the cold liquid gratefully. "Ready?" he asked, taking her empty glass. She nodded happily and allowed the normally anti-social redhead to lead her to the center of the dance floor. Gaara laughed when Sakura tried to get Hinata to dance like a stripper for Naruto. The poor girl practically fainted when the blond knuckle-head put his hands on her waist during the first slow song.

The four friends danced together for hours. A few others had even joined the group as well. Gaara kept his eyes on Sakura as Kiba, Ino, and Sasuke came over and began dancing with the group. Sasuke locked eyes with Gaara before he glanced at Sakura, who was dancing with Hinata again, and back at the redhead. Sasuke got closer to Gaara, unnoticed by the happy teens.

"When I win king, she'll come back to me." Sasuke informed Gaara confidently.

Gaara chuckled, "After what we were just doing in the limo, that I own by the way, it isn't a rental, I wouldn't count on it." He spat, "She doesn't care about titles, she's with me because she knows I love her and care about her. You're a rude, self-centered bastard, who wouldn't lift a finger to make her happy. She's happy now."

"But for how long, I wonder." Sasuke growled, pulling his date away from Kiba and going to the other side of the room, obviously pissed off. 'He owns a limo?' Sasuke wondered to himself as he dragged Ino behind him.

After a few more minutes of dancing, Gaara and Sakura had decided to cool off for the king and queen ceremonies. Somehow, they had been nominated together and were supposed to go on stage soon to see who won overall. They weren't found of the idea of going up on stage sweating when crowning was going on, even if they probably weren't going to win.

~~~~~~~~~~ 30 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay everyone nominated for king and queen please go outside and get ready to line up." Tsnade called over the microphone.

Gaara led Sakura out of the doors where they were all supposed to meet. Within seconds, all 3 pairs were there: Gaara and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, and Sasuke and Ino. The 6 teens lined up with their partner and were lead back into the room. Sakura watched in amazement as the crowd of students parted for the, so called, royal committee.

"Please give it up for the Royal Committee!" Tsnade yelled. The students all clapped loudly as the 6 teens stood on the stage, holding hands with their partner, "Your second runner ups are… Naruto and Hinata!" the students clapped and the two teens smiled at each other happily as they were crowned with small crowns. "Your first runner ups are…" a look of surprise came over Tsnade's face as she read the names in her head again and again.

"Just read it lady!" Naruto demanded.

"Your first runner ups are Sasuke and Ino." She breathed into the microphone. Sasuke and Ino, the two most popular students in the school gaped at the principal.

Sasuke was the first to recover; realizing that meant Sakura and the redhead had won his title, "What! I want a re-count!" he demanded rudely. The crowd was silent.

"Go Sakura and Gaara!" Hinata yelled, instantly turning red. The students all began clapping as Gaara and Sakura were crowned.

Sakura couldn't get the look of pure shock off of her face. Gaara put him arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Is this how you dreamed it would be?"

Sakura nodded vigorously, her crown falling off but Naruto and Hinata had ran over to hug them and the blond caught it, putting it back on her head, "You both deserved it." He told them happily. Naruto hugged Gaara and then Sakura, as did Hinata. Sasuke and Ino were standing with the principal demanding to see the ballots and have a new vote. Their runner up crowns both discarded on the ground.

"Spotlight Dance!" Naruto yelled.

Tsnade walked away from the aggravating teenager, "Oh yes, the spotlight dance," the principal began, the spotlight instantly on the group of friends who stood together on stage.

Naruto and Hinata backed up and Gaara saw a hint of sadness on Sakura's face as the music started, "What's wrong? Isn't this how you hoped it would go?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes, I didn't even think we'd really win, but I wish Naruto and Hinata could dance with us like they have been all night." She admitted her arms around his neck.

Gaara gently moved away from her, earning a gasp from the crowed and a smirk from Sasuke. Sakura watched as he walked away over to where there friends stood and held his hand out to Hinata. Hinata look confused but smiled and took it as Naruto nudged her. Gaara signaled to Naruto to go to Sakura and he did. The four danced together in the spotlight dance, eventually switching partners back but staying close together. The song ended and room erupted in applause. The four teens looked around, smiling at the crowd. Sasuke and Ino stood in the back of the room screaming and blaming one another for the loss. Naruto pointed it out laughing with Gaara, throwing his arm casually over his redheaded friends shoulder while Hinata and Sakura hugged.

"This was beyond perfect." Sakura whispered after waling over to her king, kissing him in front everyone. He turned red and kissed her back with a smile on his face.


End file.
